Battle of the Hornburg
The Battle of the Hornburg was a battle during the War of the Ring when the Rohirrim defended the Hornburg from Saruman's army of Uruk-hai. Pre-battle After being freed by Gandalf from Saruman's influence, Théoden went to the Fords of Isen where Erkenbrand was battling orcs. When Théoden arrived he realized that the army was scattered, so Gandalf told Théoden to help the refugees get to the Hornburg, where many people from the Westfold were also taking refuge. Soon Gandalf brought the Rohirrim to defend Helm's Deep from Saruman's attacking forces. The Battle Saruman's army was comprised entirely of Uruk-hai. Legolas and Gimli had a contest to see how many they could slay. The Uruk-hai quickly overran the first defence in Helm's Dike, approaching the fortress as the Rohirrim retreated. Arrows were fired at the Rohirrim, who let loose a volley of arrows, forcing the Uruks back. The Uruks then attempted to shatter the gates of the Hornburg with a battering ram, but were scattered by a small attack team led by Aragorn and Gimli. The attackers then raised ladders to ascend the Deeping Wall, and although the injured defenders kicked down the ladders, they were attacked from behind by Uruks who had crawled through the culverts at the base of the wall. The Deeping Wall was then breached by Saruman's explosive bombs. The defenders led by Éomer and Gimli retreated to the Glittering Caves while Aragorn and Legolas led a retreat into the keep. The Uruks then made it to the gates and destroyed the arch with more of their crude bombs. Théoden and Aragorn then led a vicious cavalry charge out of the keep, driving the Uruks away from the ruptured gates. Gandalf then arrived on his noble steed Shadowfax with a thousand more Rohirrim, who charged the Uruks. As the orcs were driven out of the valley, they realized the entrance was blocked by an army of Huorns, where they were slaughtered. Immediate aftermath The orc carcasses were dumped at the side of the battle field and set ablaze. Legolas and Gimli turned in their scores, with Gimli's 43 beating Legolas' 42. The Film In The Two Towers (film), the city of Edoras is evacuated to Helm's Deep, with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli accompanying King Théoden and his people to the ancient fortress. Along the way they are attacked by Warg-Riders, and during the ensuing fight, Éowyn leads the evacuees to Helm's Deep while the Rohirrim engage the foul creatures in battle. Aragorn became entangled with the harness of a Warg and was dragged over a cliff. After reaching Helm's Deep, the Rohirrim began to prepare for the siege. During these preparations, Aragorn, who had been rescued by the horse Brego, arrives and warns the King that 10,000 Uruk-hai are now pouring forth from Isengard. In response, Théoden orders every male able to bear arms (including children) to be armed and ready to fight by nightfall. Aragorn suggests calling for aid but Théoden doesn't believe anyone will come. The Rohirrim were surprised by the arrival of Haldir of Lórien and his archers. They were sent by Galadriel to support the Rohirrim, in honor of the ancient alliance between elves and men. The battle begins when an elderly man mistakingly fires an arrow at the Uruk-hai, killing one. The Uruks then begin raising ladders, each with a berserker, ready to fight. Many elves were killed during this stage of the battle but they and the Rohirrim still manage to keep the Uruk-hai from breaching the wall. While the elves are sword-fighting with the Uruk-hai on the wall, the Uruk sappers lay the charges that were prepared by Saruman in the culvert under the wall, and a berserker then ignites them with a large torth. With the wall demolished, the Uruk-hai pour forth into Helm's Deep. The Elves, led by Aragorn, confront the orcs in a vicious assault. While they fight, more Uruk-hai bring a battering ram up to the causeway door. Théoden then led his men to brace the door, which eventually split under the pressure. Aragorn and Gimli then work together to give the Rohirrim enough time to barricade the door and then escaped via a rope lowered by Legolas. The Uruk-hai then raise massive ladders carrying dozens of orcs up to the fortress wall. Although one was shot down by Legolas, Théoden decided to pull his men back to the keep itself. During the retreat, Haldir is killed. Once inside the keep, Théoden falls into despair while his men try to brace the door. Aragorn then gives word to evacuate the caves. He then remembers Gandalf telling him that he would arrive at dawn and convinces Théoden to ride out and meet the remaining orc hordes. The Rohirrim, along with Aragorn and Legolas, charge out while Gimli sounds the horn of Helm Hammerhand. Outside the keep, Théoden and Aragorn see Gandalf arrive with Éomer and his men, who charge down the hill and begin massacaring the Uruk-hai. Between their combined forces, the defenders manage to drive the Uruk-hai into a Huorn forest, where they are all culled. Noteable Deaths *Háma, Doorward of Meduseld *Haleth, son of Háma *Haldir of Lórien See also Tolkien vs. Jackson: Differences Between Story and Screenplay Movie vs. Book:Two Towers